Precious: A One Shot
by DazzledByEdward88
Summary: A contest O/S. It's Halloween and Bella goes with her BFF's Alice and Rose to a party at a house hidden by the woods. What started as a harmless Halloween party ended in insanity when she finds the dominating rough man she's been dreaming of for days in the party as well. Is he really there, or is it all in her head? And what of Alice and Rose's weird behaviour? Canon. MA.


_**Hey peeps. This is my contribute to the Breath-of-twilight Halloween countdown. Hope you guys like it. This O/S is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Thanks a million to KelliGoodYear Breath-of-Twilight for PM'ing me and asking me to take part in it. **_

_**Now, on with the show.**_

_**Penname**__: DazzledByEdward88_

_**Pairings: **__Edward/Bella___

_**Story Name: **__Precious___

_**A dream or reality?**_

_**~Bella~**_

"Come on Bella, we're gonna be late." Alice's high-pitched tinkling yet annoying voice called. I sighed, applying heavier mascara and red lipstick. My nails were painted a deep blood red, the dark color in perfect contrast with my ghostly pale skin. I was dressed in a dark purple Victorian dress, with a black hooded coat, adorned with silver, black, and red accessories and finished with three-inch-heeled black boots.

I looked in the mirror; my look screamed vampire. Not just the clothes and make-up, but also because I was paler than usual.

Caused by the dreams no doubt.

My mind traveled back to the dream I had last night. Sometimes it felt so real as if I was there, as if it was really happening.

_**~Dream Flashback~**_

_His cool fingers ghosted gently across my skin, his touch sending waves of electrical shocks through my body making my hair stand on end. His face was hidden in the shadows; a glimpse of his mouth of hair would appear. But not his face._

_Never his face._

_"Do you want me, precious?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. I felt myself shiver as his strong hands held mine above my head and his weight loomed over me. His face was still hidden in the darkness, but I could feel the intensity of his eyes as he stared at me. His tough sent cool chills down my spine, but his heated look inflamed me._

_"Answer me. I cannot possess you without your consent. Do you want me precious?" he asked again. I kept staring at his hidden face. My hands squirming in his, desperate to grab at his face and see him. Feel him. Hold him._

_"Tsk, tsk. No squirming yet, precious. Once you give me your consent, there will be lots of squirming on your part, trust me. You won't have a single moment of sleep. Wanna know why? Humm?" he whispered, his face nuzzling my neck and lightly grazing his sharp teeth across my flesh. I shivered, feeling myself getting wet from the sensation._

_"Why?" I wondered. I felt him grin across my skin before he spoke._

_"Because once you consent, you will be mine precious. Mine for the taking. Mine to possess, and mine to love. I will make you feel things you've never felt before. I will show you things you've only dreamed of. But only if you consent." He concluded, kissing my jaw and running his mouth across the jawbone._

_"Yes. I consent." I breathed. He gave a growl._

_"Are you sure precious? Think wisely, for once you enter there's no going back. There's no backing out. And if you try, I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will claim you. We're stuck forever if you consent precious."_

_"I consent. I don't care. I want you." I wailed. He chuckled._

_"Oh, how happy you make me precious. My precious." He whispered, his voice rough and strained._

_Suddenly, his face appeared to me and what a face it was. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Flawless pale skin, strong jaw, narrow nose, the reddest lips I've ever seen on a man, the wildest mane of dark bronze hair, and the greenest eyes. The color of shiny emerald. He grinned at me, his hands tightening around my wrists and his body pressed more against me._

_That's when I realized I was naked._

_And that he was naked as well._

_"My precious." He growled, his green eyes suddenly changing color and turning a deep red. I stared wide-eyed in fear as he smiled, showing sharp teeth and a pair of long pointed fangs. I squirmed, trying to get away but that only made him grip me more firmly._

_"Told you, there's no where for you away from me precious. You. Are. Mine."_

_And with the speed of light, he entered me while his fangs pierced through my skin._

_I woke up to having the best orgasm of my life._

_**~End of Dream Flashback~**_

It was always the same dream. Although last night was different. The other nights he would just give me oral sex, or would just touch every inch of my body and stimulate me until I climaxed; but last night's dream was the first time he ever entered me, or even bit me.

"Are you done yet, Bells?" Rose, my other best friend asked as she walked into the bathroom with her lip-gloss. She was a vision, in a red toga with a golden tiara. She was posing as a red-blooded Greek goddess as she said, knowing the dress would drive her boyfriend Emmett insane.

"Yes. I'm done." I wolf-whistled as I stared at her. She grinned, smacking her red lips as she winked at herself in the mirror.

"Emmett is gonna lose it. I fear he won't give me a break before even the party finishes."

"Ew. TMI Rose." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Come on already." Alice, the winch nagged as she crammed with us in the bathroom. Said winch was dressed in a witch's outfit, which compliments her bitchy witchy characters perfectly. She's a little ball buster at 5'0 feet tall with long flowing black hair and wide hazel eyes.

"Alright. We're done. Don't get your pussy in a twist." Rose said, flicking Alice's ear to which she squealed and smacked Rose's hand.

"Stop it. I hate that." Alice whined. Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

_God, they're such idiots._

"Enough, kids. We have a party to go to." I shut them up, marching out of the bathroom and toward the front door. I recheck my small purse for essentials; keys, cell phone, lip balm, and wallet. I'm sure that by the time we reach the party I will be desperate to leave.

_I'm not your usual party girl._

Rose and Alice were pickering like five year olds as we walked to my little beatle. I rolled my eyes at their antiques and their inappropriate words as they spoke of the things they were going to do to their boyfriends; Emmett and Jasper.

Whom I've seen only twice, and got a weird vibe from them.

Don't get me wrong; they were hot. Emmett with a gladiator's body, a dimpled baby's face, sky blue eyes, and the character of a clown was the perfect man for Rose. Jasper was the epitome of discipline. He had the stance of a military man with his southern charm and rigid posture, not to mention his chin length honey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and sexy smirk. He was the antipode to Alice's hurricane.

_Still, something was definitely wrong with them._ I felt as if I were in the presence of something sinister when around them and it—irked me.

Of course Rose and Alice were practically bewitched by them they refused to hear a single bad word about them.

_I just have to keep a better eye on the perfect due._

"Where did you say their house was?" I asked Rose, who was too busy texting on her phone. She grinned at whatever she read and then turned to me.

"The house hidden in the woods." She smiled, a freaky look on her face.

I stared at her as if she grew a second head. That house was empty; many stories unleashed about it being haunted by ghosts and whatever. I myself hiked to see what was the fuss all about (clearly I have no self-preservation) and found it empty. No pictures, no furniture, no nothing.

The atmosphere within the house gave me the creeps, and I don't get scared easily, if at all.

"It's empty Rose. I've seen it. Check with Emmett again."

"No. It's the house. They bought it a few months ago." She assured, looking at Alice and giving her a wink, their eyes conveying a weird message.

_What's up their asses?_

"Whatever." I sighed, wanting the night to end already. I was bored out of my mind and longing for a glass of wine, my trusty rocking chair and a book to read.

I just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball.

_Maybe sleep and dream of the mystery vampire._

I shake my head and focus on the road, not in the mood for a car crash to happen.

**!###!**

"Rosie!" Emmett bear-like body emerged from the darkness, a wide grin plastered across his face. He was dressed as a Caesar and his eyes were hungry and lustful as they took in Rose's red toga. I gagged as he groaned, slamming her body to his and shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Get a room." I snarked. He smirked at me.

"Get a man." He fired back, winking.

I winced.

His face suddenly looked contrite and a look of fear crossed his face.

_Fear? Why?_

"He didn't mean it like that Bella." Jasper, ever the diplomat smiled kindly. I shrugged, not really bothering with an answer. I was a twenty one year old junior virgin and I liked it that way. Sex was the last thing on my mind in my daily life and I wanted it to be that way for a long time. My study and career were my number one priority, but there were times when I'd wish for find a man to love me for me and not to fuck me or make fun of my celibacy.

I longed for a man to have his world centered on me, a man to love and cherish me like no other. A man to consume me emotionally before physically.

I was an old soul, and I was searching for a dark knight.

I wanted a Heathcliff, or a _Rochester_.

"Anyway, let's get this party started." Alice, the ever party animal bounced, Jasper hot on her heels with Rose and Emmett behind them. I sighed, knowing I will be left on my own among a throng of sweaty shitfaced delinquents who didn't know what was up and what was down.

Let's just hope I get something out of the wasted night.

I hastened my steps after them, not knowing that the night would bring me to my very own dream.

_Or nightmare._

**!###!**

The house didn't look as I've seen it last. It used to be deserted and dusty. And it looked scary.

Now, it was adorned with dark lights; carved pumpkins adorned the path leading to it and the front porch. There were spider webs hanging from the ceiling and creepy toys flying around the house.

It looked darker than the pits of the ocean.

It looked like death.

I shivered.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were already on their way when I looked up.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing, high up behind a window on the second floor was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The room in which he stood was dark, but flashes of colored lights illuminated the room. I couldn't make out the true color of his hair and his face was slightly obscured.

But it was the eyes.

Deep mossy green eyes stared at me, the look so intense I felt my skin breaking out in a fiery shiver. I felt hot all of a sudden, my breathing picking up and sweat starting to bead across my forehead.

I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

_It was him._

My dream man.

_My vampire._

But how? It was just a dream. And I've never seen this man before in my life.

Just in my dreams.

"Bella, come on." I was pulled out of my stare with Alice's urgent tone. I looked at her to see the four of them with strange joyous looks on their faces. It was as if they knew a secret I didn't. I shrugged and started walking toward them, but not before chancing a glance at the second story window.

It was empty.

**!###!**

I was going out of my mind.

I must be on the verge of insanity.

I've seen his face flash before me more than once. A few seconds by the front door, a glance by the fireplace, or a small touch by the staircase.

I tried to mingle with other people but I couldn't. My mind was focused on him. The mystery man. The green-eyed beautiful monster who consumed my every thought.

My head was pounding with too much noise and the few drinks I've had. I looked for the others to tell them I was resting upstairs for a while but they disappeared, as if they vanished into thin air.

I scowled, cutting my way through the sweaty bodies dancing and walking toward the staircase when I felt him.

I stopped in my tracks, my body melting into his as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where to, _precious_?" he purred.

The fuck.

_Precious?_

This can't be. This can't be him.

I was frozen in place, his nose skimming my neck as his arms tightened around me as he let out a low groan when he sniffed me.

"Your smell is mouthwatering precious. Enticingly delicious."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

I couldn't do anything but feel him.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. I nodded.

Suddenly, we were in a meadow. No house. No music. No friends. Just us.

Him and I.

He laid me on the ground, his body hovering over mine as he stared intently into my eyes.

"Say it. Say you want me precious and I'll be yours. You'll be mine." He caressed my cheek, his fingers colder than ice but sending warm tingles through my skin.

"We'll be together forever. Say it." He whispered in my ear.

"_Yes_." I murmured.

He started helping me out of my clothes, and I cursed the corset attached to the dress as it was taking forever to unbound. He grinned, his fingers slowly, yet firmly helping me out of my garments. After he was done, he took off his shirt and undid his pants and soon he was naked too.

He leaned me back again, my skin touching a thick blanket. He leaned atop me, his eyes gazing into mine with such intensity I felt myself becoming wet. He held his head up, closed his eyes and sniffed.

"Delicious." He groaned, opening his eyes and looking at me.

And then, his lips crashed against mine.

We were lips and tongues and teeth. Two bodies gyrating against each other. His tongue entered my mouth, sucking my tongue as he went. His hands were touching, caressing, and tweaking. When I felt myself unable to breath he seemed to notice and let go of my mouth, but only to move to another place.

His lips kissed and nibbled on my skin, slowly descending to my breasts.

His mouth latched onto a nipple, sucking like his life depended on it. I moaned, my hand running through his hair as he lapped at me, alternating between the two nipples. Licking, sucking, and biting until I bruised. And I loved it.

I came undone when his hand touched between my legs, a finger entering me while his thumb played my rigid nub.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes." I screamed, as I came around his fingers. His mouth still attached to my breasts and his hand still playing me until I came down from my high.

He didn't give me a chance to recover though. Quickly, his face was between my legs and his mouth latched on. It was pleasure and pain and I loved it. His tongue first played with my clit, circling it and lapping like a kitten while two fingers shoved inside of me.

"More. I need m—more." I mewled, my hands grabbing fists of his hair as he complied. When his tongue left my clit I groaned in protest but soon moaned when his shoved it inside of me, darting it in and out of my pussy.

I was on fire, and didn't know right from wrong, nor did I care.

All I cared about was what he was doing to me, the sensations I was feeling.

The pleasure I was receiving.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. More. More." A few more licks and I came undone for the second time.

And a third.

The forth time he was inside of me; tender at first caring for my virginity and when I became accustomed to him, he started pounding into me like there was no tomorrow.

"Your blood smells so good beloved. Feel that precious? Feel what you do to me? You're mine you hear? _Mine!_"

"Yours." I moaned, feeling myself open to him more as he put my legs over his shoulders and ploughed into me. It was maddening.

Seconds later, I came with a scream to the empty air.

He didn't come though.

_Not once._

I felt ill for it, wanting him on the edge with me. He seemed to know what I was thinking because he smirked devilishly.

"Don't fret precious. Soon, you'll have me. All of me." And then he pulled out, turned me on my hands and knees and thrust back into me from behind.

It was more intense than ever. It was dirty. It was heavenly.

"Tight. So tight and all mine." He slammed into me, his balls slapping against my pussy making me groan in pleasure.

Suddenly, we weren't alone.

Emmett and Rose were fucking like bunnies, as were Jasper and Alice. Their sounds were thunderous alongside mine and the mysterious man from my dreams.

It was insanity wrapped in sin.

And I wanted it.

I wanted it all.

"Are you ready precious?" he moaned in my ear, his hands gripping my hips painfully as he thrust into me with wild abandon.

"Say you're ready Bella. So we can all be together." Rose moaned, riding Emmett fiercely. His hands were wrapped around her breasts, kneading and groping.

Jasper's head was between Alice's legs as she smiled at me.

"Say it Bella and we'll be together forever." She pressed, moaning loudly at what Jasper's been doing.

"Yes. I'm ready." I whispered.

"Ah." It sounded like a growl in my ear as he wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled me flush to his chest. I cried out at the angle, loving the new feel of the position.

"I've been waiting for you for centuries. I'm honored that you're surrendering yourself to me. I and no other." And then three things happened at once.

His teeth ripped through my skin.

I screamed in pleasure and pain as I came undone.

Him roaring as he climaxed.

The others also seemed to be intone with us because one by one they started coming undone.

A few more thrusts and I was done for, and so was he. I collapsed on the blanket with him on top of my back. His hands were caressing my hair as he sucked a little on my neck.

"Any second now." He whispered.

Just when he finished, a searing fire cut through my body and I screamed in pain.

"Ah, it's done." I heard someone say gleefully but didn't know who.

The pain was too much I could hardly endure it. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, willing the fire to go away, to be put out.

"Finally." He whispered in my ear and I felt myself being turned over.

"Open your eyes precious." He cooed, his fingers caressing my cheek.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw his face. His eyes were a deep red and his fangs were dripping with blood.

"Now, we'll be together forever. Now, we'll be a family. My Bella. Behold, your Edward."

I closed my eyes again, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare.

Or was I already awake?

**!###!**

**So, what do you think? Is it a dream? Is it reality? Who knows?**


End file.
